With All My Heart
by Annoying Little Twit
Summary: Leaving only a note, Mai runs away after being attacked. Soon the consequences of the attack start to show, and of course, hauntings don't ever stop...
1. The World Still Turns

_Alright, this is my first Ghost Hunt related story, and I am extremely happy to write it. Why? Because I absolutely love this series, and seeing all the wonderful people help build the fanfiction of this series makes me want to join them. I watched as it hit the 100 stories mark, the 250 stories mark, and the 500 stories mark. I want to add to that number! Now, without further ado, let me continue with what you need to know about this story._

_#1 - There _are_ spoilers. From what and when, I never keep track of. So if you don't want spoilers... then don't read. Actually, if you don't know half the stuff I will mention, you probably shouldn't be reading Ghost Hunt fanfiction in the first place._

_#2 - I follow my own timeline. So if you think "They already should know that!" Then welcome to _my_ world._

_#3 - This is _fanfiction_, so if you see differences, that's why. _

_#4 - Enjoy yourself!_

_**Disclaimer – **__I would never own Ghost Hunt. I would, of course, borrow the characters for a non-profiting fanfiction and mess around with their lives. That I can do. So enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 1 - The World Still Turns

Mai remembered last night clearly: the pain, the screaming, the hands reaching and feeling. She remembered hearing Masako shrieking as she saw them. But it was too late. He got up off of her, and ran away before they got a good look at the man. She remembered crying, and Masako helping her dress and get to her house. Masako's house, anyways. No one knew where Mai lived.

She remembered making Masako swear to not tell anyone, especially their co-workers. She remembered waking up this morning, in tears as she had dreamed of her attacker.

Masako had given her some clean clothes to wear, and told Mai to take a shower and to take her time. She ended up taking twenty minutes, still feeling sore and tender. Masako had called Mai's boss, and told him that they weren't going to the office today, since they were going to have a Girl's Day Out, as Masako had called it. After arguing for a bit, Masako got her way, and Mai had the day off.

Now it was noon, and Mai wasn't feeling that great.

"You're probably still in shock," Masako said, setting a small bowl of egg and rice in front of Mai. Mai looked at it, and decided that even though she wasn't hungry, she should eat it, if not to offend Masako, who has never been this nice before...

"Do you pity me?" Mai asked quietly, making Masako look up in shock.

"Yes, I feel sorry for you, but that's not why I am treating you nicely. I guess I was always jealous of you... and now I wish we could be friends, though I wish this revelation came in a different way," Masako answered honestly, and it made Mai feel better. She hated when people treated her kindly due to pity.

"I should be getting home..." Mai said, not wanting to intrude on Masako's home any longer. She just wanted to go home and curl up into a ball and feel horrible. She knew Masako wouldn't let her do that here.

"Mai, why don't you give your parents a call and let them know you're on the way home?" Masako said, and Mai froze slightly.

_I never told them..._ She remembered, and gave a fake smile.

"It's alright; they are use to me disappearing for days on end. They won't mind if I just show up."

"If you're sure..." Masako said, a little suspicious.

"I am," Mai replied quickly, and Masako frowned. Mai gathered her old clothes in a pile, and gave Masako a hug.

"Thank you, and remember, not a word to _anyone_."

"I promise," Masako said, and even though it made her uncomfortable to keep something like this a secret, she didn't want to fight with Mai at the moment.

* * *

Kazuya Shibuya, or known by his staff as Naru, was not a happy person. First, _two_ of his workers – one hired, one when needed – weren't coming into work, and second, one of them blackmailed him into giving them the day off. Though that wasn't really what was bothering him.

The person who called was Masako, and it was common knowledge throughout his office that she and Mai didn't get along, yet they were having a _Girl's Day Out_ suddenly. He had to give them time off. She blackmailed him. _Him_. He threw his pen across the room, and sulked.

Lin heard the pen clatter against the wall, and sighed. He had been in the room when Masako had called, and knew that she and Mai weren't coming into the office today. It was a little disbelieving.

* * *

The next day dawned early, as Mai couldn't get much sleep. She kept having dreams of the night before last, and it was really starting to bother her. But she shoved it out of her mind, and got up and showered. Now as she was drying her hair, she saw some scratch marks around the hair line on her neck, and decided instead of putting her hair up, as she had planned, to keep it down. Hopefully she could do the same to her breakfast.

She knew that after a traumatic experience that most people couldn't keep down food. She ate a piece of toast, and then headed towards the office, deciding to take the long way, instead of passing by that alley that haunted her now.

She had entered the office, and went immediately to the small kitchen, starting a kettle of water for tea. She shouldn't act as if anything was different, though it was extremely hard for her to feel happy at the moment. She would just have to pretend.

The kettle was starting to whistle, so she turned off the burner and set the kettle on a trivet, before starting to make the tea. She decided as a change of pace, to make a peppermint tea, and after making it, got out another tea pot and made Naru's favorite tea. It had to be his favorite; it was the only tea he didn't complain about.

She knocked on Naru's office door and after getting permission to enter, did just that, and set the tea down on the desk, and after a cheery hello that felt completely false to her, left. She didn't notice Naru's eyes on her neck, where he caught a glimpse of dry blood.

Lin granted her permission, and she entered his office, which was much more cluttered then Naru's, but still organized. She set down his cup of tea, and after repeating the hello that was way too cheerful for the way she felt, left the office. Lin watched her, and noticed something that was unusual. She wasn't making eye contact.

* * *

The day passed slowly, Mai mostly filing old paperwork, taking phone calls, having to reassure someone that just because he couldn't get reception on his television, didn't mean that it was haunted. There was a storm coming in, and that could affect it. After realizing that, he thanked her for solving her problem, and she waited for him to hang up, before doing so herself.

Takigawa, nicknamed Bou-san by his friends, stopped into the office, and though Mai greeted him with a smile, was met with a confused look.

"Mai, what happened to your wrist?" He asked, and Mai's hand twitched, before she examined it. She hadn't noticed that there were bruises around her wrist, along with a gash.

"Oh... M-my friend must have grabbed onto me too hard... When we went shopping yesterday..." Mai lied, stumbling over her words at the beginning. He looked unconvinced, but let it slide. She apparently didn't want to talk about it.

"If you say so. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you home after you get off work."

Mai froze visibly this time, and she had to mentally shake herself to make it go away. Did Masako break her word?

"W-why?" She asked, and Takigawa looked even more confused at her behavior, but decided to ignore it. He felt he was doing that a lot around her today.

"Didn't you hear? There is a serial rapist on the loose, and he was last seen a few blocks away from here a couple of nights ago. If he is still around here, I don't want you hurt. So I have proclaimed myself your new walking buddy until they catch him!" He said proudly, not noticing the tears building in Mai's eyes.

_Why, why now? Why not that night... why didn't he walk me home that night... that night..._ Mai quickly blinked the tears back just as Takigawa headed into the small kitchen looking for some coffee.

The phone rang, and she picked it up, and after taking a few notes, forwarded the call to Naru's phone, and hung up. She then saw Masako enter the building, and instead of heading to Naru's office, as usual, she sat down on the small sitting area, and waited for Mai to finish filing, and then dragged a folding chair over next to Mai.

Mai was a little confused. Why was she here? She asked that, and Masako answered.

"I was worried about you."

"Thank you... Bou-san offered to walk me home from now on... since... apparently there's a serial rapist on the loose and he was spotted near... near here..." Mai couldn't continue as her voice choked up, and Masako pulled the small high school girl into a hug, letting her cry. When Takigawa game out with a cup of tea and saw Mai crying, Masako shook her head, and he took that as a signal for _not now_.

Mai eventually calmed down, and apologizing for getting Masako's clothes wet, was told that it wasn't a problem. Masako then proceeded to Naru's office, and told him that Mai was done for the day.

"I got you the rest of the day off. Seeing as you were finished anyways, let's get you home."

"You're coming too?" Takigawa asked, and Masako nodded, as though it wasn't a strange request. It wouldn't have been, if he hadn't known that these two hated each other most of the time.

"Alright then... To Mai-chan's house!" He exclaimed, grabbing her injured wrist and pulling her out the door. Mai gave a small, unheard whimper of pain, but it was drowned out by Takigawa's chatter.

"And then that damned Miko stops by and leaves a huge mess. She just comes to my place, crashes, eats all the food and then leaves a huge mess when she leaves. And I wasn't even home! How the hell did she get in? I am going to break into her house and steal all the food to replace mine."

Soon he realized that he didn't know where Mai lived.

"So Mai, where do you live anyways?"

"Down this street till you get to the third block, then a left." She said, knowing that soon, her 'perfect' world was going to crash around her head. _As if it hadn't already... _She bitterly thought to her self.

"Are you sure?" Takigawa asked, knowing that area of neighborhood and its reputation.

"Yes."

He led them down the street, and turned, where it was noticeably worse. The buildings had graffiti all over them, and Mai pointed to a building that was rather shabby looking, and taking the lead, entered the building, and started to walk up the stairs. They followed her, and when she reached the third floor, took out a key and inserted it into the door knob. It took a little wiggling the key back and forth, but the door finally opened, and inside looked worse then the outside.

"Well, thank you for walking me home. Would you like anything to eat, or drink?" Mai asked, mostly out of politeness then wanting them to stay. She knew her home wasn't nice looking, and considering how rich these two must be, it probably looked like... well... shit.

"Mai, where are your parents?" Takigawa asked slowly, and Mai gave a fake smile.

"They aren't home yet." _They never will be..._

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving. Take care Mai," he said, and he and Masako left the small apartment, worry crossing both of their faces and one thought echoing in both of their minds.

_Why does she live in such a place?..._

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please leave a review!_

_Happy Readings!  
ALT_


	2. As Time Goes By

_Hello again! Welcome to Chapter 2!_

_I decided to post again today, because I'm on a writing roll (I'm currently on Chapter 10) and I think I can get a few out. I may not post another chapter today, but then again, I might. It's up to how I feel later._

_Anyways, the early chapters are a bit rushed. It's completely my fault, and not the plot's, because I wanted to get to the parts I'm currently writing now. :) So leave a review when you finish, mmkay? I really want to know what you think!_

_**Disclaimer – **__I would never own Ghost Hunt. I would, of course, borrow the characters for a non-profiting fanfiction and mess around with their lives. That I can do. So enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 2 – As Time Goes By

The next few weeks went by quickly, and Mai was panicking. She knew Naru and Lin were suspicious, since she hadn't made eye contact with them since... the incident, and she and Masako were hanging out together more and more, but also because she had been throwing up. This had started after the first week, and it was steadily getting worse. She never felt like eating, since she knew it wouldn't stay down anyways. And part of her hadn't really cared.

Masako was worried about her, she knew. She had told Mai that herself. But Mai didn't think much of it. She probably had caught the stomach flu, or something. It would go away.

But Mai had finally worried when she realized that she was overdue for her period. Then she panicked, and went to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test. That night, she did the test, and it was positive. Mai knew then that her life was over.

Mai went to her safe, which she kept all of her money in, since she didn't have a bank account, and quickly counted her money. She then realized she had enough to go through with her quickly thought up plan. She was running, and damn anyone who would care.

She quickly packed her clothes, pictures, and a couple bags of food, and taking out all her money, put some in each bag, and then got on her phone and called a taxi to come and pick her up. She waited, and then realized that she forgot to do something. Quickly grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote a quick note, and then putting a small paperweight on the note, left it on the table, just as the taxi arrived. She put her stuff inside the trunk, and asked to go to the train station.

At the train station, she bought a ticket to a place that was a couple cities away, and then got on the train, before realizing that she was actually running away. But it was too late. The train had taken off, and since this was the last one of the night, she couldn't come back. She didn't want to, for the most part.

Only Masako would understand, and then she would pity her even more than she already did. Naru and the others would think she was some type of... some type of whore or something. She couldn't face that. She also didn't want to give up her baby, she couldn't. It would be murder in her eyes. Even though the... circumstances surrounding the baby's creation were less then pleasant, that didn't give her the right to end its life. She would have the baby, all be damned who thought otherwise, and raise him or her to be the best person they could be.

With that thought, she closed her eyes, and let herself drift into a light sleep, her thoughts floating into a more businesslike direction – what to do after she got off the train.

* * *

Mai woke up to the train coming to a stop, a soft alto voice announcing that she had reached her destination, Yagiri. It was close to the Tokyo area, but far enough away to make her feel safer. Besides, she didn't have enough to travel much further.

Getting off the train, she grabbed what little luggage she had, and headed out to find a hotel where she could stay the night. Or a few nights, if she couldn't find a place that would let her live there.

She finally found a hotel, and after paying for a night, she took her stuff up to the room, inserted the sliding card into the lock, and the door clicked open, and let her in. She gladly did so, let her bags drop to the floor, and without changing, fell into the bed, and quickly went to sleep, her dreams revolving around the man she loved, who would never love her back.

* * *

Mai was late.

Naru checked the clock again, and sure enough, it was almost noon. Usually, she didn't come in until after school, but it was a weekend, and she should have been here three hours ago.

Naru would have stormed over to her house and dragged her out, but she hadn't listed her address, and wasn't sure exactly where she lived. How she had gotten away with that, he would never know.

Hara entered the office at this time, followed by that annoying monk, Takigawa.

"Is Mai here?" She asked, and Naru shook his head, still looking through his papers for a scrap of information as to where she could be living. Then it dawned on him, Hara and Takigawa escorted her home every night.

"Do you two know where she lives?" Naru demanded, and Hara and Takigawa exchanged a glance.

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what."

"She lives in the Hinmin District. The apartment's rather decent, for the neighborhood."

Naru glanced down at the empty spot where Mai's address should have been, and realized why she never wrote down her address. She didn't want them to know.

"Go get Lin, we're going over there."

* * *

Naru opened the door, which was unlocked.

_What idiot would leave their door unlocked in this neighborhood? _Naru thought, before looking around the apartment. It did look like someone tried to make it a home, but failed horribly. He noticed that some furniture was tipped over, before spotting a paper trying to flutter away, held down by something.

"Search the apartment." Naru had a feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him what that paper was.

Sure enough, when he walked over to it, his stomach dropped.

_To whoever finds this,_

_The previous owner of this apartment is gone. If you wish to stay the night, hopefully the food is still good. If you wish to move in, the manager is most likely gone, so stick around and enjoy the free rent until he returns. _

_If this is my boss and the others, I am sorry I had to leave like this. Don't look for me. I do not want to be found. Once again, sorry; I cannot explain why I had to leave. None of you would understand._

_I may one day come back. But I doubt it._

_With all my love,_

_Mai Taniyama_

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for reading, please leave a review!_

_Happy Readings!  
ALT_


	3. The Change Shall Come

_Welcome to Chapter 3!_

_Wow, this story is doing a lot better then I thought it would... And I was only two chapters in!_

_Well, I am glad for all the reviews I've gotten, thank you everyone! So let's get to the next chapter, now, shall we?_

_**Disclaimer – **__I would never own Ghost Hunt. I would, of course, borrow the characters for a non-profiting fanfiction and mess around with their lives. That I can do. So enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Change Shall Come

Mai woke up late the next morning. Actually, it was afternoon. She woke up after three o'clock, and the sun was starting to lower in the sky. Looking around, she didn't recognize where she was, but then remembered what had happened within the last twenty-four hours.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, she turned onto her back and stared at the peeling ceiling. She knew that Naru and the others most likely found her note by now when she never showed up to work.

She probably shouldn't have run like that, but she didn't regret it. She knew they would never understand. Masako maybe, but everyone else? They didn't know, and if they did... they would probably tell her to give up her child, whether before it was born or after, and then pity her. Or worse, hate her.

She knew she was being irrational, but the guilt in her heart whispered this to her mind, and she believed it. She had been lying to them all since they met. They thought she had parents. _Lie._ They thought she lived in a decent neighborhood. _Lie._ They thought she only kept the job because she loved her boss. _Lie._

Well, the last one wasn't a _complete_ lie, which was partly the reason she hadn't stormed out and found another job. But what she made at SPR was what she lived off of, and she wouldn't be like her neighbor, who was only three years older then she was, and sell _herself_ to pay the rent and bills that came with it.

Finally finding the energy to pull herself out of bed, she headed into the small shower, and quickly cleaning her self, being a little gentler around her stomach then she normally would have been, dressed in her nicest outfit, and tried to eat something before heading out.

She was going to find herself a new job, and hopefully a place to stay besides the hotel.

* * *

Naru still gripped the note tightly in his hand.

_Why?..._ Naru thought, and watched as Takigawa and Hara came back from the back room, having already figured out what Naru knew.

"She's gone."

"I know. She told us herself." Takigawa and Hara exchanged a confused look, before Naru handed over the letter.

They looked it over, and reading the letter, eyes widening as they read further and further. Naru took the note back from them when Takigawa dropped it numbly, and he whispered one thing. The same thing Naru had been asking himself.

"Why?..."

"I... don't understand..." Hara mumbled, glancing back down the hallway.

"Understand what?" Naru asked, following her gaze.

"There is only one bedroom, with a single bed in it," Hara said, and Naru gave her a look.

"And...?"

"What about the rest of her family?"

* * *

Mai entered the small bookstore, glancing once more at the 'Help Wanted' sign before walking up to the front counter.

"May I help you?" The woman behind it asked, and Mai gave a nod.

"I noticed you were looking for help?"

"Ah yes, come back here, it's about closing time anyways." The woman wasn't exactly elderly, but she wasn't young either. Mai would guess in her late 40's.

They talked for a while, Mai explaining that she had just moved here and was looking for work, and when asked of previous work experience, only mentioned she organized files for a research company.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" Mai asked, finishing her tea.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Megumi Ouraka asked worriedly, wondering if she had kept the young woman too long.

"I was just hoping to find a place to live before tonight; I don't like staying in hotels, if you understand."

"Well... I may have an offer for you." Megumi said thoughtfully, glancing at the staircase in the back. "This bookstore has a second floor, which is actually an apartment for the previous owners of this building. I can see about getting electricity and plumbing running up there, and take the rent out of your pay. Does that sound fair to you?"

"That is great Ouraka-san, thank you very much." Mai said, giving a polite bow.

"Of course, it may take a few days to get everything working; do you have enough for a hotel until that is ready?"

"Yes, I do. And when do you want me to come to work?" Mai asked, picking up her day-bag.

"Tomorrow, that way you can start earning rent, and get paperwork filled out for your stay."

"Once again, thank you. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

"To you also. It was a pleasure talking to you."

They finished saying goodbye, and Mai waked out, feeling a little more hopeful, and ready to embrace her new life.

* * *

The next few days for Mai went great. She had filled out paperwork for her job, and was able to actually start working that day, since there wasn't a lot that she could fill out. Megumi helped her fill out some of the parts, mostly about legal guardianship. She had the papers from the city that showed she was emancipated and allowed to live on her own.

She remembered how she hadn't filled that part out on her last job, and wondered for a moment how she had gotten away with that. Naru – Shibuya-san, she corrected herself – was always so thorough, so she filed it away to ponder later.

After completing the paperwork, she was to learn how the books were organized, and then to start shelving the newly ordered and exchanged books. Some were freshly printed, while others had been sold to the store for cash. The store may have been locally run and rather small, but it was in a busy part of town and received lots of attention and business.

She had finished five boxes of books before being told that the store was closing, and that it was time to clean up and head off to their homes – or in Mai's case, her hotel – for the night. Mai broke down the boxes that the books came in, put them in the storage room, and then washed her hands of the dust the older books had left behind, and headed off to get something to eat before returning to the hotel.

Stopping at a small restaurant, Mai had something to eat, and then after paying for her meal and leaving a tip, she headed off to the hotel, and took out a small blank book that she was going to use as a journal of sorts. It was mostly to keep track of her thoughts, and to have something to write in when feeling the need to talk to someone.

Taking out a pen, she neatly wrote the date at the top, and in her best legible handwriting, started to write.

_It has been a week since I left Tokyo, and sometimes I wish I never left. I miss everyone there, but then again, I don't. I fear them._

_Why? I don't know. Maybe it's because of the baby growing inside of me now. I already love it, even though it was not what I wanted. Or how I wanted to have my first child. I don't even know who the father is, or if some other girl is suffering the same way I am, living in fear of rejection._

_I got a job working at a bookstore with a nice older lady named Megumi Ouraka. Luckily I was emancipated when my mother passed on, so I didn't have to lie. Again. _

_Which leads me to the thought I had earlier this day. How did I get away with putting on so little of where I lived and my parent's consent? I will have to ask Shibuya-san when I see him next. If I ever see him again._

_Ouraka-san is letting me live above the bookstore, so now I won't have to raise my child in a hotel. I won't have to live in one either. The rent will be taken out of my pay, but that's alright. I am just glad to have somewhere to stay._

_I move in tomorrow, so I am packing what little I have of belongings, and am going to go purchase some furniture and cleaning supplies with what I have left of my money if I have enough. I am also going to go buy some food. I have to eat healthy. I know this due to common sense, and I snuck a look at a pregnancy book while shelving some medical information books. I will have to see about purchasing that also; later though, when I tell Ouraka-san or cannot hide it any longer. _

_Well, it is late; I should get some sleep, and finish packing in the morning._

_Mai Taniyama_

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please leave a review!_

_Happy Readings!  
ALT_


	4. Embrace The Moment

_Greetings, here's chapter 4!_

_Wow, lots of feedback! I was surprised, so here's another chapter for all the reviews I got._

_Many of you kept asking if Mai would be found by the others. Well... You'll just have to see!_

_**Disclaimer – **__I would never own Ghost Hunt. I would, of course, borrow the characters for a non-profiting fanfiction and mess around with their lives. That I can do. So enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 4 – Embrace the Moment

Mai finished cleaning the last room in the small apartment. It was a single bedroom, like her last apartment, but it was a lot neater, just needed some fresh paint, floor polish, and a thorough cleaning; she was in the process of doing that currently.

Megumi had offered to help buy furniture, a bed, some paint and cleaning supplies, and take it out of her paychecks over the while she worked for her. Mai reluctantly agreed, having wanted to buy them with her own money, but knew she wouldn't have enough for everything she needed.

The furniture would be there later that evening, and they had gotten the cleaning and paint supplies immediately. The apartment, over the next week, would be a soft yellow-orange color, like a sunrise, with painted white wood covering the bottom half of the wall. The floor would be stained a dark reddish-brown color as there was no carpeting, and the doors would be painted. The apartment was in good condition for not being used in so long, and after the cleaning, looked much better also.

Mai laid down some paper along the floor, and taping it into place, got the white paint out and not needing to pour any out as of yet, dipped her large brush into the bucket and started in the living room.

She had finished the living room and most of her bedroom when the furniture arrived. Helping the men take it up to the apartment via the back entrance, she placed them all in the dining room and some of the living room when it wouldn't fit in the small dining area.

She finished painting her bedroom, and checking to see if the living room paint was dry, saw that it was, and getting out the paint roller, opened this time the 'sunrise paint', as Mai had come to call it. Taking the paint pan out of the shopping bag, she poured a moderate amount of paint into the front of the tray, and quickly and efficiently rolled paint onto the hand-held roller, started to paint the upper part of the wall.

Mai wasn't that tall, so she had to use one of the chairs that had just been delivered to reach the higher parts of the wall. Soon, by the time the sun had set and she was starting to get hungry, Mai had finished painting the two rooms that would have furniture in a more permanent place: the living room and her bedroom.

Going into the kitchen, which was sparsely stocked seeing as she hadn't had a lot of time to shop for food that day. Picking out some meat, vegetables, fruit, and rice, she cooked the small portion of beef and steamed the rice and vegetables, and ate the meal.

She was glad she hadn't eaten a large meal, for she ended up having to vomit it up a few minutes after she finished.

After flushing the toilet and brushing her teeth, she got herself some juice, and sat down on the couch that was placed in the dining room for the moment. She was taking a well deserved break.

* * *

Megumi was sitting in her own home, the store having been closed all day as was usual for her on a Tuesday, thinking about the young woman she had hired.

She knew the girl was only 16, soon to be 17, yet she was living alone, and moved without knowing where she was going to be staying.

Megumi, though not many knew, was very aware of what happened around her. She could tell that Mai Taniyama, who was the young woman, was expecting. From this, she drew the conclusion that this unborn child was the reason she up and left so quickly.

Megumi wasn't one to judge though. She would wait to hear the story from the young girl, and wouldn't press the issue. She knew what it was like to unexpectedly find out she was pregnant.

* * *

It had been almost two months since Mai had left, Naru mused, and they had yet to find her. He could tell that his irregular and regular staff was disappointed by the lack of progress, and this was putting it lightly.

Takigawa, the Buddhist monk, was more subdued then usual, and his way of coping was to spend more time playing in his band then coming to hang out at the office.

Matsuzaki, the Shinto priestess, had also taken to avoiding the office, but would take the cases that Naru had rejected – which seemed like more and more, he thought to himself – to distract herself.

Their Exorcist, John, still came by the office, and usually spent time going over information, and doing the things that Mai had often done, excluding the tea of course. No one could make it as good as Mai could, and no one wanted to try.

The medium Hara, who used to be considered enemies with Mai until the few weeks before her leaving, took this extremely hard. Naru knew she was hiding something, but she must have promised something, for she always looked like she was about to break down and give in, but refrained herself. She usually came by to help John, and to also search for the missing teenage girl.

Lin hadn't changed much, it seemed, but the atmosphere in the office was less than pleasant, and Lin could be found missing for several hours, coming back with papers and once a map of Tokyo and its surrounding areas. There was also an extra key on his key ring.

Naru, himself, didn't see a change in him. Maybe life was better without her. Without her smile, without her always present cheerfulness, with her pleasant aura that filled the space she occupied, and made any situation better...

* * *

_Well, I'm starting to show, and I think Ouraka-san suspects my condition. Though she hasn't said anything, she won't let me lift the heavy boxes, always makes sure I have plenty to eat throughout the day, and sometimes I see her glance at my belly. I just hope I won't lose my job over this secret. How will I explain to her about what happened?_

_Work has been going well for me, I've finished buying furniture for my apartment, and I have to say, it looks a lot better then my old one did. Maybe because I know I can't live the way I use to with a little one on the way._

_I have been reading that book, the one on pregnancy, and it says I should be seeing a doctor to make sure the baby is healthy. But... I don't know how I would go about doing that. Maybe if I just come out and tell Ouraka-san, she will know what to do._

_Shopping in town yesterday, I almost cried. I think it has to do with hormones, but part of it was that I saw a poster for a band coming into town. Bou-san's name was listed as one of the players. Maybe one day... my child will be able to see him play?_

_Hah, here I am, daydreaming again. But can these dreams ever come true?_

_Well, I better end it here for tonight, I have to open tomorrow._

_Mai Taniyama_

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please leave a review!_

_Happy Readings!  
ALT_


	5. With Your Whole Heart

_Hello once again! Here's chapter 5_

_Eek, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, this is a chapter many people have been asking about. Many questions wil be answered in this one :D_

_So what are you waiting for? Go ahead and read!_

_**Disclaimer – **__I would never own Ghost Hunt. I would, of course, borrow the characters for a non-profiting fanfiction and mess around with their lives. That I can do. So enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 5 – With Your Whole Heart

Mai smiled at the last customer, before sighing and resting her head on the counter. It was their lunch break now, and Mai was grateful. She was really hungry, despite having eaten less then two hours ago, and she _really_ had to use the toilet. Again.

Mai watched from her rested position as Megumi flipped the sign to 'Be back at:' and moved the little clock to show 1:30, before smiling at Mai.

"Well, ready for lunch?"

"Yes, thank you Ouraka-san," Mai answered, and lifted her head before stretching. Mai felt like her clothes were becoming too small for her, and though she knew the reason, it was hard to explain why she had to go get a whole new wardrobe.

"So what do you feel like?" Megumi asked, pulling out of the small snack-sized fridge a couple of containers of food.

"Eggs," Mai answered quickly, and then noticed the knowing look on Megumi's face. A small grimace crossed her face.

"So you--" Mai started, but was cut off by Megumi.

"Yes, I do. It wasn't hard to figure out after the first couple of weeks. I've been pregnant before also, you know. Anyways, I _was_ waiting for you to say something about it, but you are a stubborn one."

"I'm sorry Ouraka-san," Mai said quickly, but was once again interrupted.

"Don't be, Mai-chan. I don't know the circumstances, and I don't know the reason. Maybe you would like to share? It helps, you know."

So over scrambled eggs and sandwiches, Mai shared the past couple of months to her, though very vaguely in some areas. She didn't mention much about what her last job did, or what her last boss was like. She also vaguely mentioned the rape – more out of her own peace of mind then anyone else's benefit – and then said of when she found out she was expecting.

"I panicked. I didn't think my friends would understand. One of them, the one who found me, she would. But she would do what the others wanted. They would want me to get rid of the baby," Mai sniffed, and bit into a piece of a pickled radish. Though she was crying, she still ate; partly for comfort, partly because crying made her hungry, and partly to distract herself.

"Mai-chan, you know this isn't true. If they are as good of friends as you know they are, they will support you."

"No they won't! They don't even know my parents are dead! They didn't know I lived in one of the worst neighborhoods in Tokyo! They don't know anything about me!" Mai felt a pair of arms enclose her, and a soft, soothing shushing noise follow.

"Mai-chan, you're being irrational. I know you're a smart girl. They may have been upset at finding out you kept secrets, but they were your second family. They will love you no matter if you were an orphan, or where you lived."

"They won't love me anymore," Mai gave a loud sob, "now that I ran away without leaving them any reason why!"

"But that can be fixed too, Mai-chan. Just give them a call, and let them know you're alright."

"Why? Then they will demand that I come back! They will want to know why!"

"I'll help you, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Mai gave a last big sniff, before finishing the last of the picked radishes.

"Well, we better get back to work. Then, we go get you some clothes that will fit you better, and get you in to see a doctor," Megumi said, helping Mai to her feet. They cleaned up – Mai most of all, having tear streaks and radish juice all over her cheeks and mouth – and reopened the store. Then they proceeded to finish the work day early, so they could get what they needed done.

* * *

John was finishing filing away a case that they had just been on when the phone rang. Setting the file down, he picked up the phone, and greeted the person on the other end.

"Hello, you've reached Shibuya Psychic Research, how may I help you?"

"John?" A hauntingly familiar voice drifted through the earpiece, and John almost dropped the phone.

"Mai?!"

This caught the occupants of the room's attention instantly. Takigawa and the Miko almost tripped each other getting to his desk, and Masako came just as fast, though more gracefully.

"John! Hand me the phone!" Takigawa said swiftly, not even waiting for an answer before pulling it out of John's startled grip.

"Mai Taniyama, what were you thinking?!" Bou-san demanded, and he heard a whimper over the line, which brought his temper down quickly.

"I... I just wanted to let you all know... I was doing okay..." Mai stuttered, and Ayako took the phone from Takigawa. She turned on the speaker phone, and started talking.

"You're on speaker. Why did you leave, Mai?"

"I... I can't..." her voice got really soft, unintelligible, as though she were speaking to someone on her end. Then her voice came back louder.

"That isn't why I am calling."

"Young lady, you better explain yourself."

"Don't make me hang up." Mai threatened, making them still. She wouldn't... would she?

"Okay then. Why didn't you tell us about your parents?"

The line was silent, before her voice came back soft.

"I didn't want anyone's pity. I didn't want to be judged."

"We wouldn't pity or judge you, Mai-chan." Masako's soft voice said, "about anything."

"Masako-chan..."

"Mai. I think I know why you left. It's because of that man, isn't it? You didn't feel safe."

"Masako! Please... stop..."

"What is she talking about?" Takigawa asked Mai, and Mai whimpered again.

"Mai, if you don't tell them, then I will. I feel guilty for keeping it a secret this long. I feel guilty for keeping this a secret at all."

"A... alright..." Mai sighed, then took a deep breath.

"Bou-san. I appreciate the last few weeks I was there with you. For trying to protect me. But... you were too late."

"What do you—No... Mai... You don't mean..."

"Yes, Bou-san. You were a night too late."

"Takigawa, what are you talking about?"

"I walked Mai home every night before she left because there was a... a rapist on the loose."

"But... Mai, you were raped? Why didn't you tell us?" John asked, and Mai let out a rather soft, pitiful sound.

"I... I don't know..."

Ayako stepped in, and replied for Mai. "Most people feel ashamed when they're raped. They feel as though everyone will hate them for it. As though they will either look down on them, or not understand them. Is that close to the truth Mai?"

"Y-yes... How..?"

"My family all are doctors. We had rape victims many times enter our hospital."

"I… I didn't know…"

"It's alright. Are you going to be coming back?"

"I… I can't. Not yet."

"Why?"

There was a shuffling, before another voice came on the phone.

"Taniyama-san has other responsibilities that she needs to take care of now. When she is physically and emotionally stable enough to return, she will consider it. Do not judge her for this action, for when she comes to terms with the affects of what had transpired that night, that will be when she is ready to make the decision. Until then, if you wish to get a hold of her, please call this number."

The woman gave the room the number of the phone they were calling from, then continued talking.

"Taniyama-san has had a rough time since she left. So if she doesn't tell you everything you want to know, don't push her. She misses you all dearly. I am not sure exactly what you all do as an occupation, but whatever it was, Mai really misses it. If you wish to send anything in the future for Mai, leave it at my address. It's in the phone book under Ouraka, Megumi."

"Thank you Ouraka-san, for taking care of our Mai. Even though her previous boss won't admit it, he really does miss her here. We all do. Let her know we care about her, and we're not mad at her. We were just worried."

"Yes, I thought you all were, and that's why I pressed her to call. Like I said, she's emotionally unstable right now, so don't ask too much of her. Now, we need to attend to other matters, but feel free to call after four o'clock."

"Thank you very much Ouraka-san."

"Thank _you_, friends of Taniyama-san. For taking care of such a special woman."

The line went dead, and John pressed the speaker button, turning off their end of the phone.

"Masako-chan, you knew?"

"She begged me not to tell. I hated having this knowledge, having been the one to find her after it happened."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Ayako pressed, anger rising in her voice.

"I never dealt with something like that. I just did what made her calm down. That didn't involve telling anyone."

* * *

_We got me maternity clothes today. I cried when I wore them._

_Mai Taniyama_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Leave a review? I like them._

_Happy Readings!_

_ALT_


	6. For Life Is Precious

_Hello! Here's chapter 6._

_Oh Dear God. I feel so horrible beyond words. Now that it's off my chest, I'm going to tell you why. I haven't updated in forever! I MEAN FOREVER! Okay. Spaz moment over. Maybe if I _don't_ tell you that this chapter has been written and ready to post for over a year, you won't hurt me as bad?_

_But despite that, I think I let this sit long enough, and I hope everyone is pleased with this chapter. And the next three which are already written and proofed by myself, though I wouldn't object to a BETA. I just don't know how to F—request one. Heh… So if you see any mistakes, point them out. I can take a good con crit beating. It's flames that make my eye twitch. Mostly because they can't spell when they're flaming. lmao_

_**Disclaimer – **__I would never own Ghost Hunt. I would, of course, borrow the characters for a non-profiting fanfiction and mess around with their lives. That I can do. So enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 6 – For Life Is Precious

Mai looked at herself in the mirror. There was no hiding her condition anymore. She looked like a whale!

"It's been eight months..." Mai mused, twirling a piece of her now elbow-length hair around a slim finger. Eight months since that horrible night, seven months since she fled.

"Naru..." Mai whispered, feeling a tug at her heart. She kept weekly contact with the others, but had yet to hear from her narcissistic ex-employer. The person she wanted most... didn't want her.

* * *

'_Mai...'_ Naru just heard John hang up the phone from yet another call from the not-so-missing person.

Because Naru knew where she lived now. He had known for four months now, but had yet to share this with anyone, not even Lin. It was his secret, though he had yet gone to see her.

He missed her. She was a good worker, made the best tea he had ever had in Japan, and she was extremely useful in a case, if she was dreaming.

'_That is not the only reason...' _Naru's conscious whispered, and he shoved it down. He didn't need to remember the smell of her perfume, long gone from the office now. Or the way she would laugh when one of the others said something to cheer her up. The way she relied on him to keep her safe, though there were other people to do so, she wanted _him._

'_Why is she gone?...'_

* * *

"Hold on Mai!"

"It... Hurts..."

Mai was lying on the floor, a few customers surrounding her, and Megumi was quickly talking on the phone, trying to arrange an ambulance to come. Finally, she got off the phone, and knelt next to Mai.

"The ambulance is on its way. Take deep breaths, nice and even."

"I... Can't! It hurts! Naru!"

"Come on Mai... Copy me. In... Out... In... Out..."

Mai tried, oh did she try. But as another contraction ran through her body, she cried out for Naru again.

"Mai, the ambulance is here. Listen to what the paramedics tell you, alright? I'll be following in my car."

"K...Kay Ouraka-san..." Mai whimpered, and just then the paramedics burst through the door, wheeling a stretcher. They quickly got the heavily pregnant girl on, and loaded her into the ambulance.

"Naru..."

* * *

Mai smiled down at the small bundle in her arms. Tiny hands, tiny feet, tiny everything!

"She's so precious!" Mai whispered, and Megumi smiled.

"And she's yours. To love, to care for. I warn you, it won't be easy, but I think you will do a good job Mai-chan."

"Yes, my little gem."

"You gave her a good name. Shinju Taniyama."

"She's my pearl, my own."

"They said you can leave today," Megumi brought up, and Mai smiled.

"That would be wonderful.

They signed the papers, took the papers they needed, and Megumi drove them back to Mai's little place above the bookstore.

"When Shinju-chan gets bigger, you will need a new place. That apartment isn't big enough for both of you when she gets school age."

"You're right, but it will do for now?"

"Yes, it will."

"Good, because I will have to start saving."

"Will you ever go back? To Tokyo, that is?"

"I... want to. Greatly. But I'm still afraid." Mai admitted, and Megumi frowned.

"Are you afraid of your friends? Of your past job? Or are you afraid of this 'Naru' guy?"

Mai frowned. What _was_ she afraid of? Her friends, though they didn't know about Shinju, didn't mean she feared them... She loved ghost hunting, though it was a dangerous occupation. Naru... She was afraid of. Not of him, exactly. She was afraid she would still be in love with him. That he would reject her, because of Shinju.

"I'm not afraid, of my friends, or of my last job. But I loved Naru. I knew he didn't love me, and I'm afraid to see his reaction to this whole situation."

"Naru was your last boss?"

"Yes. I haven't talked to him since before I left Tokyo. All I did was leave a note saying I left, and that I quit, basically."

"Mai-chan. Do you have his number?"

"No. I don't want to talk to him. All he ever did was put me down. If I talk to him, I'm afraid I would slip something. He always did that to me."

Megumi pulled up to the bookstore, and helped Mai out of the car, and got out the car-seat carrier with Shinju in it. They dropped the subject, and went inside, where Shinju was placed in her small rocking crib.

"Thank you Ouraka-san, for everything."

"You are very welcome, Mai-chan."

* * *

Mai had been given paid vacation for a couple months, to care for Shinju. Though it was only two weeks in, Mai had started having problems. She was having her 'dreams' again.

Naru was still in them – embarrassingly enough – and she kept seeing a woman crying.

She knew what it meant. She was being haunted.

* * *

_Well, please review, I love to get them!_

_Happy Readings!_

_ALT_


	7. So It Circles Round

_Hello! Here's chapter 7._

_It's been Forever! I am hoping to start updating again, having found some of my old inspiration bck, but knowing me, it's not going to last as long as I hope it will. So enjoy this until next time!_

_**Disclaimer – **__I would never own Ghost Hunt. I would, of course, borrow the characters for a non-profiting fanfiction and mess around with their lives. That I can do. So enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 7 – So It Circles Round

"Mai-chan, you really should just let me take Shinju for a few nights."

Mai sighed. This was a really hard time for her. It had been over a year since that awful night, the anniversary of her leaving Tokyo was coming up in a few days, she was being haunted, had been having confusing 'dreams' for almost three months now along with her regular nightmares, and she has to wake up during the night to care for a baby.

"I would love to, but I don't want to burden you. Shinju is my responsibility, and I will always be a mother. Besides, you have done so much for me, even if you are volunteering, I could not allow myself to accept," Mai explained, and Megumi gave a chuckle.

"You take on so much responsibility for such a young person."

"I have to. My circumstances made me."

"But what about the vandalism!"

Mai grimaced. She explained it as vandalism to Megumi, but she knew no one had entered her small apartment during that time. No one that was alive, anyways. The spirit had shown up and destroyed her furniture and walls. She had barely gotten out of there with Shinju, just to keep them safe.

"I think it's really safe for me to go back, I lived in much worse before."

"Alright... I trust your judgment; it's been right in the past before."

"Thank you Ouraka-san."

* * *

Naru entered the office, took off his coat – it was snowing outside – and sat down in his office. He vaguely recalled that today was a year from when his assistant disappeared—

_Not going there..._ Naru stopped his train of thought, and was surprised to hear the knocking at the main door. Usually, John had the key...

Naru walked out, and not seeing John yet, noticed a silhouette outside the front door. He opened the door, and let them in.

"Can I help you?"

"You're Kazuya Shibuya, am I correct, or did I go to the wrong place?"

"I am he, please, have a seat."

"Thank you kindly. I am Megumi Ouraka, and I have come at the request of one of my employees and dear friend."

* * *

Mai held her wailing daughter as Mai leaked a few tears herself, mostly in worry. She knew where Megumi was, asking her friends to come help.

Mai had finally caved in and came to Megumi's place to have help with the baby when they were attacked again. That same night, Megumi's home was also 'vandalized'.

"_But they're targeting you, whoever they are! Why?"_

"_Because 'they' are a spirit. It attached itself to me after I had Shinju."_

"_Mai? What do you mean? There are no such things as spirits."_

"_Yes there are. My last job... We worked in the paranormal field of research and exorcisms. I've seen things that I never would have believed normal. My boss was Kazuya Shibuya, the best – in my opinion – psychic researcher in Tokyo, possibly Japan."_

"_You're... serious, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

Mai shook her head. That was the conversation they had last night. This morning, Megumi had offered to go to Tokyo and ask for help.

* * *

"So your employee believes they have a ghost stalking them?"

"Yes. She is positive. Her apartment has been destroyed, along with my house when she agreed to stay with me after the incident."

"And it's not vandalism?"

"She watched it happen. No one was there."

"Well, why are you here instead of her?"

"Because she was nervous," Ouraka-san explained, and Naru raised a brow. Ouraka-san went on.

"Taniyama-san declined to come because she didn't want to cause a scene."

* * *

"So we're finally on another case," Takigawa commented. Ayako nodded, watching the road pass by.

"Yeah, I guess. Naru hasn't accepted a case in months. I wonder what's so intriguing about this one and why we're going so suddenly..."

"So who's all coming?"

"So far, out of all of us, only me, you, Lin, and Naru. I guess the place is small, so they didn't want us all there."

"Are you actually guessing, or did Naru tell you that?"

"Naru did when I asked."

"Well, this should be interesting..."

* * *

"Mai-chan, you're going to wake up Shinju."

"But I'm so scared..."

Megumi lead the frantic mother over to one of the loveseats and sat her down. Shinju was in a rocking swing, quietly sleeping. The investigation team that Megumi had hired – basically, Mai's old employer and friends – was due to arrive any minute.

"Remember, they love you no matter what. Running away, having Shinju, anything Mai-chan, anything."

"Really?" Mai whispered, more to herself then to Megumi.

A small chime rang throughout the house, signaling the arrival of the investigation group. Mai let her hair fall forward as she buried her face in her hands. Megumi gave her a worried glance, and then went to answer the door.

"Hello?" Mai heard Megumi ask, and then the most beautiful voice answered back.

"Hello. Can we come in?"

"Of course, I cleared out a room for you to use as a... base?"

"Thank you. Can you show me where that is, so we can start moving equipment?"

Mai didn't look up, afraid to see him. _Him._ Naru... The narcissist bastard who didn't care she left. The one her heart belonged to, but was ignored. Anger flared up in Mai. How dare he? Hadn't he at least been concerned about an employee missing? Even if in his eyes that was all she was?

"Thank you, the location is good. We will be setting up cameras in all the rooms, except of course in the bathroom and toilet. We do though need to set one up in each bedroom, especially since this occurred in the entire house. I apologize if that is inconvenient, but to get the best and most accurate readings, we must."

"I think I can agree to that. I have a store to run, so I will give you a copy of the house key and of the key to the apartment above the store. There isn't an extra room to use there, so I am sorry about that if it's not convenient for you."

"We will manage, we have before."

"Then feel free to use anything or move anything in that spare room to make space. It's the least I can do."

As the voices faded, a small gurgling noise sounded. Shinju was awake, and probably needed to be changed. Mai stood up, gently scooped Shinju from her swing, and headed into the bedroom she was using. Checking, Mai did notice that she needed changing, so quickly did that, then laying down on her side, held her daughter in her arms and cried silently.

_Please don't hate me..._


	8. And Two Ends Connect

_Hello! Here's chapter 8!_

_Finally hitting the plot! And I have heard many people asking for them to reunite, so here it is. The long awaited Chapter 8!_

_**Disclaimer – **__I would never own Ghost Hunt. I would, of course, borrow the characters for a non-profiting fanfiction and mess around with their lives. That I can do. So enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 8 – And Two Ends Connect

Megumi noticed that Mai was gone when she came back in the room. Glancing at the swing, she realized why. Shinju must have awakened, and Mai took her into the bedroom.

"I need to speak to the client, Mrs. Ouraka, is she available?"

"Yes, she may not come out though. She's really nervous."

"Can you direct me to her then?"

"Last door on the right in the hallway. Just knock."

The young man thanked her, and headed down the hallway. She smiled softly in her hand. She saw the look in his eye when he mentioned 'the client'. It was a little hopeful, and desperate. Apparently, Mai wasn't completely accurate in her assumption of her former employer.

* * *

Mai sniffed, watching Shinju. She was staring at everything she could see. Mai smiled softly, and kissed the top of her head. She jumped when a knock sounded at her door. It wasn't Megumi, she knocked softly. This was more firm.

Mai slipped Shinju off her arm and made sure she was safe, before going and answering the door. Wiping her eyes, she froze halfway when she realized just who was on the other side of the now-open door.

In his full glory, decked out in black, the deep shade of blue eyes, and the blankest face in the history of mankind, Kazuya Shibuya, Naru, her first love...

"S-Shibuya-san..." Mai stuttered. She didn't know if she should still call him Naru, or just treat him like a president of a company (which he was).

"Mai, I need to talk to you about what happened."

_Does he mean... _Mai thought frantically, still frozen.

"The case, Mai."

"Oh yes. Yes. The case..." Mai stepped aside, and it was Naru's turn to freeze. For lying on her bed, was a small infant.

"Mai, after we talk about the case, you're going to have to do some explaining."

Mai nodded, lowering her head. She knew this was going to happen. Naru walked in the room, and Mai watched him pull out the desk chair. Mai went to the bed, picked up Shinju gently, and held her as she seated herself on the bed.

"So explain, what made you hire us?"

"A couple weeks after she was born," Mai nodded towards her daughter, "I started having dreams again. Nothing too frightening, but it was the same dream over and over. I would start out watching a woman have the police come to her door, the scene would change to a funeral, and then it would end with her endlessly crying."

"So you were having dreams, and you decided it was needed to call us?"

"If you would let me finish..." Mai growled, and took a deep breath. "This wasn't what bothered me; it was when she and I were in danger of being hurt – possibly killed – in our apartment. It was like wind striking at the walls, hard enough to tear the walls and leave gashes, not to mention destroying the furniture." Mai pointed to the walls of her room. "I thought it would be safe to go back, but it happened again, and when I decided to move locations, it followed me. It only damaged this room, luckily, and part of the hallway, but I want this to stop. _That_ is why I sent Ouraka-san."

"Now, off the record, can you explain the infant?"

"I was attacked. The attack left me pregnant. I left. I had Shinju."

"The serial rapist that the monk was talking about last year, I assume was the attacker."

"Yes. He still hasn't been caught."

"Is that why you haven't come back, even after they asked?"

"No. I didn't come back on my own choice. I do not want to talk about this."

"It is something you need to talk about. You have to leave this room eventually, and you don't look different enough to pass yourself off as someone else."

"So?"

"The others are going to ask."

Mai looked down and sighed. "I know." _I just don't want to talk about it with you... You won't understand._

"May I see Shinju?"

Mai looked up startled. Did he really just...

"S-sure."

Naru took the infant out of Mai's arms, and held her. Shinju looked up at him, and gurgled happily.

Mai giggled softly. "She likes you."

"She has your eyes," Naru commented.

Mai blushed, and looked down. Before she knew it, she had been pulled up off the bed, and an arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to Naru. He leaned in towards her, and whispered in her ear, "This is off the record."

* * *

"Damn that brat," the monk cursed. Naru had disappeared while he and Lin were carrying in equipment.

"He's still interviewing."

"Without Lin-san?"

"I overheard Naru tell Lin-san to sit out of this one. Naru's doing the interview alone."

"Probably because of the lack of manpower to haul all this in?"

"Most likely."

Takigawa and Ayako were sitting in the living room, drinking tea that had been made before they arrived. It was still warm when they got it. They were all waiting for Naru to finish interviewing, and for Lin to finish the technical part of hooking the equipment together to work properly.

Naru entered the room a short time later, looking over his notes.

"Hey Naru, what now?"

"We wait. This ghost is a stalker, to be most accurate. It moves with the person, not bound to a location."

"Well, should we start setting up camer—" Ayako stopped, being the only one able to see who just walked in the room. She couldn't believe it. There was Mai, dressed in a knee-length skirt, loose flowing top, sandals, her hair in a ponytail down her back – it had grown longer over the year – and a... baby sling across her chest?

"What is—" The monk just turned around, and froze too.

Mai smiled nervously, and her feet shuffled uncomfortably.

"Hello... you two..."

Ayako jumped up, and quickly walked to Mai, pulling her into a tight hug, but being aware of the infant she got a glance of.

"Oh Mai! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Ayako-chan."

Takigawa hadn't moved since turning around. A mixed range of emotions fluttered through him; relief, anger, confusion, and shock. Finally he got to his feet, slowly walked over to her, and pulled her from Ayako to him.

"Mai..."

"Bou-san," Mai whispered. They had a special relationship, though very far from romantic. He was like the older brother she never had. He always tried to protect her, always made her laugh. Besides Naru, she had missed him the most.

"Little lady, you have so much explaining to do." Mai gulped visibly. Megumi stepped near Mai, ready to intervene if necessary. But it was not needed, for a second later, Mai nodded.

"I do, don't I..."

* * *

"And so, I had Shinju a few months ago. After that, paranormal activity started up around me, and I called Shibuya-san."

Ayako held Shinju, cooing at her and smiling. Takigawa was listening closely.

"So you were afraid of how we would react? Why?"

"I thought... That you would want to terminate my baby." The monk's brows furrowed, and asked, "What made you believe that?"

"Fear. I didn't know what to do. After that, all these thoughts flooded my mind, and I couldn't separate the rational from irrational ones. I just did what I felt was right, and I fled. It wasn't because I didn't trust any of you not to do that. It was me."

"Alright, I'll accept that. Fear does things to a person. But you could have told us you were pregnant months ago." Mai shook her head.

"No. It took Ouraka-san months to finally get it through my head that all of you didn't hate me, let alone tell you more secrets to make you hate me."

"You thought we hated you?" Ayako spoke up, looking up from the infant in her arms.

"Well, yeah. I never told you anything, and you all opened up to me. I was lying to all of you for the longest time."

"That doesn't matter. We forgave you several months ago."

"I know, I've been irrational."

"Taniyama-san," Naru spoke up, getting the attention of the room, "my crew needs to get back to work, you can visit later."

"Of course, Shibuya-san," Mai respectfully said, knowing the two were wondering why they were on last-name basis. Mai knew why. Even though Naru had shown a display of affection while in her room, didn't mean things were better. She still had left her one-day-notice on a scrap of paper in an apartment he never knew she lived in with parents that didn't really exist. She called him Shibuya-san since she didn't know if it was okay to just call him Naru again. It wasn't like before.

Ayako handed the baby back to Mai, and gave her a strange look.

"Ouraka-san, can you have them hold off putting a camera in my room? I need to feed Shinju."

"Of course." Mai stood up, stretched her legs, and headed to her room, passing the narcisstic work-aholic she was deeply in love with. His hand brushed against hers, and it sent tingles all up her arm. The touch was brief, but it was reassuring. He was happy to see her happy.

* * *

_**A/N -** Favourite lines in the chapter (in the whole story actually!) are "...Before she knew it, she had been pulled up off the bed, and an arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to Naru. He leaned in towards her, and whispered in her ear, 'This is off the record.'..." Gah. I think I wrote this whole story just to write those few lines. xD_


	9. When Lines Are Crossed

_Hello! Here's chapter 9_

_Well, not really happy with this chapter, but o'well. It'll have to do if you ever want another update... LOL_

_**Disclaimer – **__I would never own Ghost Hunt. I would, of course, borrow the characters for a non-profiting fanfiction and mess around with their lives. That I can do. So enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 9 – When Lines Are Crossed

Shinju was sleeping again, and Mai sat on her bed, thinking deeply. They were back in her life, knew about her child, knew what happened, and they didn't hate her. Well, Ayako and Bou-san didn't, anyways. She was thinking Naru didn't either, by his strange behavior during the interview and the brief touch in the hall. But with him... one could never be certain. He was calling her by her family name, not like he used to do with calling her Mai.

"Hmm... Ouraka-san is taking this very well..." Mai mused aloud. A soft knock sounded on her door.

"Mai-chan?" And speaking of Megumi, she was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Come on in!" Mai answered, and the aging woman entered the room, looking around.

"It really is worse in here, isn't it?" Mai looked at the walls, and shrugged.

"Yeah, but hopefully the guys will figure this one out. They haven't failed before."

"I am still a little shocked about all of this." Mai felt guilt creep up in her chest. She must be a habitual liar or something, because she felt like she was incapable of telling the truth to anyone. She lied for a year about everything with her last job, and a year to Megumi about what that last job was.

"I'm sorry, Ouraka-san. I should have told you sooner, instead of in a crisis."

"You had your reasons; I probably wouldn't have believed you. So you say you've done this before, the 'ghost hunting'?"

Mai started telling stories of the jobs she had been on. How she got to work for Naru in the first place, and how startled she was to find out she had latent psychic abilities.

"I mean, I never had such things happen before, but every time I am in a place where spirits dwell, and I fall asleep, I _know_ what happened, and how, and sometimes even who."

"Wow, that's amazing. So you knew you were being haunted before this happened?"

"Yes. I didn't do anything, because nothing had been happening. But when something did, I had to ask for help from the only people I knew and trusted to do it."

"Well, I guess I will have to start believing in this stuff, for apparently it's very real."

"Thank you for being so understanding and not getting rid of us when you found out."

"I would never do that! I know how hard you've had it before; I couldn't do that to you." Mai gave Megumi a brief hug, before looking at her watch.

"I need to run to the store and grab some groceries. I'll be back soon."

"Be safe."

* * *

Mai clutched Shinju, watching in disbelief as the spirit destroyed the aisle. Other customers were screaming, and a few were lying on the ground bleeding.

"Stop! Please! You're hurting them!" Mai shouted at the entity, but it was either unable to hear her, or it just ignored her, for it started moving cans off the shelf and hurling them around.

"Mai!" Mai turned around quickly, catching a glimpse of Takigawa.

"Bou-san!" He started chanting, and the spirit slowed, then soon the air spun slowly one last time, and everything drifted to the ground.

"Mai, are you alright?"

"Bou-san... I didn't know..."

"I know you didn't, but Naru suggested one of us come and get you, since Ouraka-san was worried because you were late."

"Thank you..." Mai started sobbing, and the monk pulled her into a hug, and let her. A siren sounded outside, and Mai and Takigawa made their way out of the store, groceries forgotten, and Shinju wide awake, silently watching the people around her.

* * *

"Alright, from now on, Taniyama-san is not allowed to go out by herself. I want someone guarding her at all hours, just in case something like this happens again. Does everyone agree?"

Mai nodded, as did Ayako and Takigawa. Ouraka-san nodded also, clutching Mai's hand tightly.

"Then everyone can resume their duties."

Mai headed to her room, feeling anxious about leaving Shinju by herself in there. She hurriedly checked the now sleeping baby, and sighed in relief.

"Mother's instincts kicking in?" Mai spun around, and Naru was behind her, looking at Shinju.

"Anxiety. I have been like this since I had her."

"People say it goes away after a while."

Mai nodded, brushing a hand against her daughter's cheek. Naru's hand reached out, and lightly touched Shinju, while mostly covering Mai's hand.

Mai blushed, and Naru rested his head against hers.

"I... I was afraid..." Naru whispered, and Mai looked at him startled.

"Why?"

"I thought... you had left again. Because we were here."

Mai was speechless. Was she dreaming? Naru was _never_ like this when she was awake.

"Mai?" Mai took a deep, calming breath, and decided that if Naru was going to be so open, then she was too.

"When all that was happening at the store, I was waiting for you to show up and save us."

Naru didn't say anything for a few long moments, but finally, he leaned into her, and whispered softly.

"I will always come."

Mai jumped when a loud cry sounded from the small crib. Mai quickly picked up Shinju, and rocked her softly, cooing and hushing. Naru moved to the desk, and took a seat.

"So do you have any idea why I'm being haunted?" Mai asked, and Naru tilted his head.

"I believe it has to do with Shinju. If not, you would have had trouble a long time ago. But I don't understand why it didn't start while you were still carrying her."

"Maybe because I _was_ pregnant with her? She didn't want to hurt an unborn infant?"

"Maybe. I am going to call in Hara-san to stay with you. I know you two got along well before you left, and now I know why, but I think it would be good to have her here, along with protection for you."

"I have a question..."

"Yes?" Mai took a deep breath, then asked.

"Why? Why are you being so... open and friendly with me, instead of what I remember?"

Naru stood up, and headed to the door. Mai's heart plummeted, but shot back up when Naru's voice said, "I lost you once; I refuse to lose you again."

-To Be Continued-


	10. Hope Is Not Lost

_Hello! Here's chapter 10_

_Uhm… Hi? Yeah. I had another project I was working on (Which I completed today as well. Amazing, ne?) and college caught up to me. 'Sides, this story's technically on hiatus status, so nyah! All joking aside, I am glad to finally present chapter 10 to my loyal, faithful, and _very patient_ readers. Kudos to you all. This is dedicated to all those who have reviewed, favourited, alerted, and read. Simply, it's to you!_

_**Disclaimer – **__I would never own Ghost Hunt. I would, of course, borrow the characters for a non-profiting fanfiction and mess around with their lives. That I can do. So enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 10 – Hope Is Not Lost

Tem minutes had passed and Mai still hadn't moved. Naru's words still echoed through her head. Had she really upset him that much, by leaving? He had never showed interest before... Or had he? Mai's head spun, trying to recall times that he had shown it, but none came to mind.

"Mai?"

Mai looked up, pulled out of her thoughts, to see Takigawa carrying a camera and cords. She hurriedly stepped aside, setting Shinju back in her crib.

"Hello Bou-san."

Mai helped set up the camera, having done it numerous times before and then backed up, letting the monk turn it on. Seeing the recording light turn on, Mai avoided looking at the camera directly and smiled at Takigawa.

"It's good to see you again."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us." Mai looked down, and was wrapped up in a brief hug.

"I'm not mad at you, Mai, I'm more pissed at myself for not being there when you needed me."

"I'm sorry Bou-san," Mai pulled away and wiped a tear from her eye, "I should have said something. Instead of trying to do this all by myself and letting my fears live my life for me."

"When did you get so wise?" The monk teased and Mai smiled, a mocking edge flittering on her features.

"Hey, I had to learn sometime!"

* * *

Mai was cooking dinner – preparing a lot more then she was used to cooking – when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She quickly turned off the stove and headed out of the kitchen. She started running when she heard Shinju crying.

"Mai? What is it?"

She reached her room at the same time Bou-san caught up with her. She went straight into the damage; the wind was cutting her face, arms, and parts of her clothes but she scooped up Shinju and headed back out. She could hear the monk chanting behind her – bless him for saving her and Shinju twice now! – and the winds dying down.

"How did..."

"I _felt_ it. I can't explain, but I knew something was wrong."

Mai calmed Shinju down, rocking her back and forth, and making soft cooing noises. While doing this, Mai suddenly had a thought cross her mind, one that made perfect sense.

"Bou-san..."

"Yeah?" He replied, sitting next to the young mother.

"I don't think this spirit is following me." Mai said slowly, thinking hard. Her face was slightly scrunched in worry.

"Huh?"

"It's not after me," she repeated, "it's after my daughter."

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the 'base', Mai cradling Shinju to her. Takigawa just explained what Mai had told him earlier, after the spirit had attacked again.

"It makes sense..." Ayako muttered and then spoke louder.

"Well, if it was after Mai, this would have started when she moved here. Instead, Shinju enters the picture and attacks start happening. Whatever this spirit is, it doesn't like infants… or is it just this infant in particular?"

"Well, in the report, Mai said she had 'dreams' of a woman crying. This woman could be the spirit," Takigawa spoke up, and everyone gave a nod.

"Was there any more happening in these dreams?" Ayako asked. Mai shrugged.

"It wasn't like my other dreams. Usually, I can get a clear picture; this one felt like… the 'picture' was being blocked or distorted..."

Naru spoke up for the first time during this whole conversation.

"Matsuzaki-san, you are to stay with the Taniyama's. All three of you are going to sleep here in the base for close monitoring. During the day either you or Takigawa-san are to be with them at _all_ times during the day since you two are the only ones capable of dispelling this spirit."

"What about Lin-san? He has the abilities as well to do this," Takigawa interjected.

"I have him on another project for me at the moment. If he were currently here he would be helping."

"I have no complaints," Ayako said and Mai gave her agreement right after.

"Neither do I, Shibuya-san."

"Then let's get started. Taniyama-san, you may move the infant's crib into this base and take anything you need with you here. If you have to get up during the night for _any_ reason, wake Matsuzaki-san and take her and the infant with you. All three of you are to not leave each other's sight, understood?"

"Yes Shibuya-san."

* * *

Mai was packing a small bag of clothing, some books, and her hygiene stuff when a voice spoke closely behind her.

"I'm glad you're alright."

Mai jumped slightly and turned around. When she did this, she was almost face to face with Naru – if not for the fact that he was taller then her.

"You scared me..."

"So you can sense when Shinju is in trouble?"

"I guess. I just had the most horrible feeling earlier and knew something was wrong with her."

"That's... amazing. I have only heard a few cases of that happening… I never thought I would see it with my own eyes."

Mai blushed, feeling Naru's body heat warming her.

"What do you mean?"

"They say while an infant is growing inside the womb a special connection is made between infant and mother. This is stronger in mothers that have psychic abilities. Usually after birth, this connection weans itself but in some cases like yours, it grows stronger. You will feel distressed when your daughter is in danger, and you may possibly feel euphoric when she is feeling the same. They sat this is true for most, if not all, strong emotions; you will feel what she feels. Thankfully for the parents on record, it did not go the other way, your emotions will be your own."

Mai nodded and looked down at the ground, suddenly embarrassed by their close proximity. She felt Naru's hand slip into hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I need to go back to the base before someone comes looking for you. Finish packing and I'll see you soon." Mai's face turned beet red and a shiver ran through her body as Naru's hot breath heated her ear. He pulled away and walked out of the room as Mai quickly composed herself before throwing a hairbrush into the bag and zipping it up. She then closed up Shinju's bag and lifting both over one shoulder, picked up her daughter and headed to the base. She would have to make a second trip for the crib, but Ayako could watch Shinju for a few minutes while she did that.

Entering the base, she quickly set down her bags and joined Ayako on the small sofa, which had been pressed against the wall to make room for them.

"Would you watch Shinju while I move the crib?"

"Take Bou-san with you. I'll watch her in here."

"Alright."

When the monk returned from checking on the cameras they went to move the crib back over to the base room, which was becoming very crowded. Pushing the crib up against the wall, Mai laid down some blankets next to where her daughter would be sleeping. When her baby was safe in her arms again, the panic that had been slowly taking over her mind receded, leaving her knees weak in relief.

"So you have a maternal bond with Shinju-chan?" Takigawa said softly, and she twitched; she hadn't heard the monk come near her.

"That is what I was told, yes. I feel calmest when she is right in my arms. Shibuya-san thinks it will grow stronger as we age."

"Did he tell you if it works the other way as well? When you are feeling scared or happy, your daughter will feel the same?"

Mai looked down at the infant sleeping happily and couldn't help the light smile that graced her face.

"No, it's a single way bond… she cannot feel my pain," she answered quietly. After a few long moments of silence she let her arms place the baby in the safety of the crib. Mai backed as far away as she felt was necessary before letting her legs gave out. Takigawa caught her on the way down, lowering her completely to the ground.

"You okay there Jou-chan?"

To Mai's great embarrassment, tears started running freely from her eyes, a small sob escaping her lips. She gripped her fists into the monk's faded shirt that once had sported a band of some sort long lost to time as she let out the grief, pain, and other emotions that she had bottled deep within her to get her through the pain.

"I'm tired, Bou-san," she cried, the monk sitting down on the floor with her to hold her better against him. "I can't do this! I can't handle _this_; I want it all to go away!"

She wasn't sure what he said in response to that, being too lost in her grief. Luckily for her Shinju did not pick up on her emotions – the link was a one-way street – and somehow slept through her mother's distress. Takigawa, quickly catching on that this had been the first time she mourned for her loss innocence and childhood, did nothing to stem the tears. Ayako had stepped in for a moment, leaving the rest of Mai and her daughter's belongings by the pile of blankets now occupying the floors of the base, and Naru had looked in before leaving just as quickly, a small nod given to the other male.

Takigawa, like most men, was uncomfortable with a woman's tears, yet he knew how much she needed this, needed to clean her soul of the taint that had settled from the attack on her which gave her a daughter and the events that followed. So he stroked her hair, murmuring soothing words into her ears as she sobbed, wailed, and cursed anything she could think of (he was sure his name was in there, but he hadn't paid too much attention to _those _types of words) and soon she quieted, the occasional flare of sobs returning. They did not reach the strength of their predecessors, despite their noble attempts, and eventually Mai fell into a slumber that while not quite peaceful, was much deeper than she had achieved since leaving Tokyo. He gently lifted her from their awkward position on the floor and tucked her under the sheets next to the crib, settling himself right beside her. He took her hand in his, giving her a support that she could cling to in her state of unawareness.

She wouldn't be alone again, he vowed. Either Naru would pull his head out of whichever orifice he shoved it in and get the picture, or Takigawa was taking her back to live with him. Though, if he did that, he had a feeling that his reasons for doing so would be much different from the narcissist's; after all, Takigawa sure as hell didn't have any romantic feelings towards the young mother!


End file.
